


Nowhere and All At Once

by cafespjw (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Jedi, M/M, Outer Space, android dongmin, before the events of the star wars films btw, kind of more socky focused, tags will be updated hh, theyre space mercenaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafespjw
Summary: In the time it took for everything to fall to shit Jinwoo had managed to spin at least fourteen lies.





	1. Greatness from small beginnings

 

 

 

 

Whether Jinwoo was truly cut out to be a hero, or whether that title would fall onto someone more deserving, the stories that he leaves behind were undeniably heroic.

 

The tale of the ninety-ninth fleet and the single fighter jet that bought it’s demise, belonged to Jinwoo.

 

The tale of the mysterious missing wookie, along with it’s more mysterious reappearance, belonged to Jinwoo.

 

The tale of the Sith Empire army base, followed by it’s glorious destruction, again - belonged to Jinwoo.

 

Minhyuk had collected these stories, bit by bit, from various beings, and as would happen in these cases, each one would tell it differently.

 

Nonetheless, as he had followed the trail of words and heroic imaginings, he found himself stood outside the door of a rather unruly looking bar somewhere in Tatooine. He was nervous, clad in clothes that seemed to be falling apart at the seams and dusty goggles resting on his eyes, his hand trembled slightly over the sensor. This door, drenched with sand and undoubtly malfunctioning, was the point of no return. Once he met with Jinwoo, and attained his trust, there would be nothing stopping him from returning to a life of comfort. He could take a step back and stowaway on a ship to some agreeable planet and live his days in relative peace.

 

Alas, it seemed fate had it in for him, as the light on the sensor turned green - from his nervous trembling - and the door slid open with a rush of air.

 

-

 

Jinwoo really didn’t know what to do with the kid. He looked extremely small dwarfed by his layers of rags and the destructive fire in his eyes made Jinwoo anxious. To add to the situation, his company were the eyeing the boy with a hungry glint in their eyes and annoyance tense in their muscles. Foreseeing the misfortune that might befall this poor boy he quickly rushed him into the storage room.

 

”Where the hell are you even from kid?” Jinwoo exasperated, settling down on a crate with a sigh.

 

”Dantooine.”

 

”Oh,” His surprise was well placed considering the planet was only recently destroyed. Apparently all the inhabitants died - yet the boy in front of him was proof of the contrary. “Okay... what was your name again?”

 

”Minhyuk. I have come to ask you to aid me in the vengeance on-“

 

”Yeah, yeah - you’ve said that all before.” The kid was crazy. “You really wanna go after Darth Malak? You know - Sith Lord and all that.” 

 

“Yes. He killed my family.” Definitely crazy.

 

-

 

Myungjun’s life was fairly uninteresting. Working for the Selkath was easy enough, it was monotonous and the only repairs that needed to be made were simple broken pipes and vents for replacing. He never got any trouble from anyone, finding solitude in his small dwelling and perpetual schedule.

 

Thus, you can imagine his surprise, when the notorious Park Jinwoo approached him on Manaan asking for repairs on his ship.

 

The Violet Eagle was a sturdy vessel, fast enough to outrun fleets and armed enough to destroy them. It had plenty living space for six people comfortably and more if needed. While wandering around it’s interior Myungjun would marvel at it’s structure and admire it’s design.

 

During this time he considered his life, from his low paid work in Ahto City and unchanging schedule. If you had asked Myungjun two days ago what he thought about his life, he would have said with assurance that he was happy. Although, seeing Park Jinwoo in the flesh, and recalling all his tales of grandeur that were related to him by his co-workers - he began to wonder. Maybe Manaan wasn’t all there is, as much as he wanted to believe it.

 

Two days of low paid work and skimpy smiles from Jinwoo were enough to convince him. He quit his job a day later and approached the rag-tag pair that inhabited the Eagle with trembling fingers. 

 

“If you’re going halfway around the galaxy, you might need a mechanic.” He said, with enough confidence to surprise himself. The boy (he later learned his name as Minhyuk) looked towards Jinwoo with surprise, which was only returned with a mischevious smirk.

 

”I can assure you, mister Kim, that we will be travelling much further than ‘ _halfway_ ’, but your help is appreciated nonetheless.”

 

Thirty minutes later Myungjun was definitely further than halfway across the galaxy, and Manaan felt like a distant memory.

 

-

 

The blaster was a constant friend to Moonbin, as much as he hated it’s feel. Heavy-weighted and extremely cold, it felt like dead weight in his palms. Then, in contrast, when he put pressure on the trigger, it would come to life in a fury and recoil with vigour as the blast fired. 

 

Long gone were the days when Moonbin would aim his sights at another human being, so he found solace in aiming it at the various hostile creatures that roamed the surface of the Shadowlands. The only non-threatening beings that appeared on the Shadowlands were the Wookies - and sometimes humans, who would bring their heavy weaponry and defence systems with them. Moonbin would scoff from the window of his quaint home as troops walked by, armed to the teeth and watching the treeline with wary eyes.

 

Therefore, it surprised him to find a very unarmed group of three - knocking on his door with undeterred determination. 

 

“I don’t do contract killings anymore if that’s what you’re looking for.” These were his first words after opening his home to them, and the odd company that stood just outside gave each other varying looks.

 

The shortest one spoke. “It’s odd, seeing a Mandalorian pledge not to hurt another human being. War is what your culture is built on, no?” His confidence outweighed his height and Moonbin could only stare in confusion.

 

Moonbin wasn’t notorious. Sure, he had many kills under his belt and a few of them may be notable enough to warrant some exposure. But he had been on Kashyyyk for longer than four years and the only intelligent contact he got were from the Wookies unintelligible growling. So his brow furrowed at the thought of a non-Mandalorian knowing of his existence and intentionally seeking him out - especially after his pledge to never kill a another human or intelligent alien.

 

”What... do you want?” 

 

“We’re building a team, of sorts, and we believe that someone with mercenary experience might be able to help us get some money as bounty hunters.” 

 

Moonbin was incredulous. This odd group of barely put together boys seeked out an ex-mercenary to try and earn money as mercernaries themselves. He laughed. Frantic and misplaced, he laughed in the face of their stupidity. When his airy giggles finally died down and he looked upon the confused faces at his front door, he gave them an answer.

 

”God, I’ve been looking for a way off this planet and if this is it - who am I to refuse?”

 

Very quickly, three became four.

 

-

 

Minhyuk felt like the fabrics of reality were twine between his fingers as the world around him became a haze. He was dreaming, that he was certain of, but if felt more like a fever dream. Blurred and contorted, he could feel a greater force acting through him. 

 

The images flashed through Minhyuk’s mind quickly, words strewn among them. He saw a boy with blue eyes, black tombs and dusty planes of sand. As these visions appeared before him a deep sense of dread started to press down on his chest. Fear constricted his throat as he tried in vane to scream. He awoke, however; drenched in sweat and panting wildly, the steel interior of the Violet Eagle grounding him into reality. 

 

“We have a stowaway.” Were the first words Minhyuk was greeted to at breakfast. Moonbin was idly sat by in the corner, gazing at the emptiness of space. Myungjun was fiddling with something on the floor, it closely resembled a bomb and Minhyuk gulped. 

 

“How do you know?” He heard himself ask. Jinwoo kept pacing back and forth in front of the bridge.

 

”Because our food stores keep going down and I _know_ I keep a track of what we eat so unless— _unless_ someone’s taking food without me knowing, we have a stowaway.” He appeared extremely stressed as he spoke, his pacing increasing in speed.

 

”We should look for them.” Moonbin suddenly spoke, making Myungjun jump.

 

After an hours worth of vigorous searching and to no avail, Minhyuk took a nap. At least, he tried to. The Eagle made a high pitched screeching sound that jolted him awake unpleasantly. It was unmistakably the sound of metal and seemed to come from their food stores - which Jinwoo was guarding. 

 

Minhyuk darted towards the sound and was met with an unusual sight. A boy, not much younger than him, was weilding a double-sided lightsaber pointed directly at Jinwoo’s throat; all the while Jinwoo had his blaster aimed at the boy’s stomach and a panicked look in his eyes.

 

The boy was of a freakish height, frazzled hair and traditional jedi clothes adorned his figure. Looking closely towards his grip on the lightsaber Minhyuk quickly realised he was shaking. The trembles ran along his spine and through his legs. No sign of malace could be found within his eyes as his gaze flicked between the two strangers in front of him. It was almost hilarious the way the boy jumped when Moonbin appeared behind Minhyuk.

 

”It seems...” he began, “we’ve found our stowaway.”

 

-

 

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, I swear!” The boy’s high pitched whines filled the cabin. Myungjun was trying to rub oil off his face unsuccessfully, instead, it became smudged into his skin. Moonbin had his (very intimidating) heavy stun blaster pointed towards their captive, and Jinwoo’s feet balanced on the console as he lazed on his chair, eyeing the boy carefully.

 

”Sanha, your name is Sanha right?” Jinwoo started, looking towards the boy for approval.

“You’ve been stowing away on _my_ ship for, how long? Since Tatooine?” Sanha nodded vigorously.

“And, let me get this straight, because ‘the force’ willed you to.” Sanha’s nods became less vigorous.

 

Jinwoo let his gaze wander around the rest of the cabin, settling on each member of his motley crew. Finally, his eyes rested on their new, unusual addition. A smirk grew on his lips.

 

”Alright, welcome to the Violet Eagle.”

 

Sanha let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

-

 

Minhyuk’s dream reoccured. Except this time it was more visceral, images forming almost in whole - knowledge that didn’t belong to him floated around his mind. He saw Sanha, clothes torn and bloodied, his lightsaber drawn, facing someone with fierce determination. The image dissolved and Minhyuk was left grasping for the pieces.

 

Suddenly, he was jolted into a something new; a boy with black hair, snakes of wires attatched all over him, suspending him in air. Minhyuk gasped awake. Breathing heavily as sweat adorned his body. Feeling his limbs willed by an otherworldly force, he limped to the bridge.

 

There he met Sanha, staring out into the inky black of space, grip tight around his disengaged lightsaber. He turned around slowly, as though he sensed Minhyuk’s presence.

 

When their eyes met Minhyuk felt something: a strength, unable to describe but omnipresent. He could feel Sanha’s pulse from under his skin, and the fear that they shared. In a hushed whisper, the taller spoke:

 

”You saw it too.” Dread pushed down on Minhyuk’s chest, “Korriban.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek my first chaptered fic. ive always wanted to write something more than a oneshot but im terrible at committing, so here is me, attempting to commit.
> 
> shout out to the sister wives gc on twt for inspiring me uwu
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cafespjw) where i get jinjin'd daily


	2. Forward, forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know the 'C' in 'Czerka' is silent
> 
> also sorry this is late kskdjd im very uninspired when it comes to writing, but i feel this isnt so bad so yeet

 

 

"Korriban," Jinwoo stated. "you mean--" He sighed, still processing the information that was relayed to him. 

"You mean, the Sith home planet, the training place for new dark Jedi, the literal culmination of all that is evil." He waved his hands around gesturing to the 'culmination of evil' as though it were in front of him. "That Korriban?"

 

"Yes," Sanha replied very nonchalantly.

 

Jinwoo just sighed for what seemed like the thirtieth time that day and flopped down onto his chair. It was morning for them, or whatever morning was in the expanse of space; Myungjun was nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands, wrapped up in a warm blanket. Moonbin was lazing on the sofa in the corner, most likely still asleep. Minhyuk eyed the scene around him, the individual personalities that had become a part of this ship. In the short time he had known these people they have moulded together in a strange way. Each seeking different things they joined together for their own purpose. For Myungjun, it was the allure of adventure, an escape from his motley living and a chance to explore the unknown. For Moonbin, redemption perhaps. A distance between him and his past, a way to live without regret. And Sanha? Sanha was here for a reason much larger than Minhyuk could comprehend; although, he was grateful for his presence and knowledge on their unusual situation.

 

"Look," Jinwoo addressed Minhyuk, pulling him out his observations. "whatever weird force thing is going on between you and Sanha I'm going to trust it, but we can't jump into something like this without preparation."

 

It's moments like this, Minhyuk admires Jinwoo. His leadership and concern for those aboard his ship. They have been together for the longest, at least a month has elapsed since Minhyuk sought him out on Tatooine. Lost and afraid, Jinwoo took him in amongst the insanity of his statement and promised safety. Minhyuk likes to think they built this, whatever it is, together. In his eyes, at least, Jinwoo is a hero.

 

"I agree with Jinwoo, Korriban is a nasty son of a bitch and to stand a chance of making it out alive we're gonna need some sort of plan," Moobin added. "Someone on the inside would be invaluable to us." 

 

Jinwoo continued, "Not only that but our fuel supplies are low, we're not going anywhere until we're refilled." 

 

"Wait, our fuel is low?" Myungjun chimed in suddenly.

 

"Yes, you'd know that if you were doing your job, _mechanic_." Jinwoo said through gritted teeth as Myungjun gulped down the last of his drink.

 

They had moulded together, mostly.

 

-

 

It was decided they would stop at an asteroid base, a small commercial blip on the map owned by Czerka corp. Although not as whole as a planet, Minhyuk was grateful for the grounding feeling he felt after stepping off the Violet Eagle.

 

The base was bustling with life. Many different species had gathered here to sell their wares before moving onto the next planet. Large tanks of fuel seemed to be left there haphazardly as people made their way around them. Random plumes of steam would suddenly erupt from vents in the ground startling Sanha who stood awkwardly next to him. He grabbed onto Minhyuk's side, appearing very small despite his height.

 

Jinwoo gathered them together and started relaying orders. "Alright, Minhyuk and Sanha, I want you two to find some food for us." Minhyuk nodded dutifully.

"Myungjun you're with me on fuel." Myungjun looked at Jinwoo with bright eyes, listening carefully.

"And Moonbin..." Jinwoo quickly rotated round in a three-sixty spin only to find no sign of the intimidating mandalorian "has already gone, _okay!_ Let's get a move on then." Minhyuk heard Sanha snort next to him.

 

Minhyuk had very few credits on him and wasn't the most apt at bartering, so finding enough food for all of them at a low price was becoming more difficult than he anticipated. Quickly becoming lost in the large crowd of shop-keepers Minhyuk had to almost fight his way through large gatherings of aliens and people alike. It also didn't help that Sanha seemed to cling to him whenever something so much as moved. In truth, it didn't bother him; if anything it made the six-foot Jedi easier to keep track of. Although, it did make him wonder. Minhyuk knew the least about Sanha amongst all the people aboard the Violet Eagle and yet,  _somehow,_ they have shared dreams. He can almost feel a gravity between them, a pull that brings them closer together no matter what he wants. He would put it down to Sanha's connection with the force although that raises more questions. The only Jedi enclave that stood was on his home planet, Dantooine, it was the only place Sanha could have been trained. Minhyuk lived on a small farm just outside of the enclave, he even delivered produce to the Jedi - how have they never met before?

 

Detecting Sanha was getting tired and that this merchant simply wasn't giving up on their (highly average) Fern Potatoes Minhyuk suggested resting for a while. Hauling themselves on top of a large storage container Minhyuk let curiosity get the better of him.

 

"So, were you trained on Dantooine?" Sanha seemed startled at his question, nodding slightly in reply.

"I guess you must've heard the news then." Minhyuk looked out onto the market with a forlorn expression, memories of his destroyed home planet unwillingly straying to the forefront of his mind. The screams, the fire, Malak gutting his parents while he watched from the back of a ship that was leaving - leaving them. Anger surged through his body.

 

"I felt it..." Sanha pulled him back to reality, "I felt the loss _here_." He whispered shakily, pointing to his heart.

"I wasn't there when it happened, even though I _should_ have been. I was on some stupid outreach mission as part of my training and _I felt it_." His voice wavered as he recounted his pain. "I should have been there."

 

Minhyuk watched the boy let out a shuddery breath, sharing his pain wholeheartedly. It was almost like he could feel it too. The _loss_ at that moment as Sanha recounted his tale. He gripped his chest and felt his heart beat beneath his fingertips before pulling away.

 

"Well I was there, and let me tell you, you're one of the lucky ones." Minhyuk slid off the container and wandered back into the market, too drained to deal with the white-haired boy that was all too familiar, and yet completely alien to him. 

 

-

 

Despite his doubts it seemed that Myungjun _did_ actually know how to fuel ship thus leaving Jinwoo with his thoughts as he wandered throughout the market.

 

He had definitely bit off more than he could chew.

 

In less than forty-eight hours their comfortable four had become five and Jinwoo was not nearly making enough money as he had hoped. Their mercernary work had bought them a few credits, handing in delinquent after delinquent to the Hutts that sought them. It still wasn't enough. To make matters worse, it seemed the force wanted them to go on some quest of destiny and Jinwoo watched as it all spiralled out of control

 

This isn't what he wanted. He wanted a crew, and a way to make some money so he could _finally_ purchase some property on Alderaan to just _escape_ everything. Instead he now had the responsibility of looking after four boys and the force willing them into danger. He sighed dejectedly. Glancing around at the shopkeepers selling their wares he almost envied them, their simple lives and hard-working ethics.

 

"Jinwoo!" The sound of Moonbin's voice caught his attention, turning to the rather stocky figure jogging towards him.

"I think I have a plan," he said, "gather everyone together, quickly!"

 

They all collected at the fueling station, standing around Myungjun who was still busy filling up their ship. Once Moonbin was assured everyone was listening, he began relaying his plan.

 

"So I went to the makeshift canteena here and ran into some old bounty-hunting friends."

 

" _Of course you did._ " Sanha muttured under his breath, earning a nudge from Minhyuk. 

 

"Apparently Czerka corp are sending a delivery to Korriban, something highly classified." Moonbin continued.

 

"Czerka corp are working for the Sith? I thought they were just a tourism company." Jinwoo mused, thought etched on his brow.

 

"Everyone works for Sith at the moment you idiot." Myungjun drawled, swatting Jinwoo round the head. It only earned him an annoyed look from his victim and a sigh from Moonbin who was trying to talk.

 

"Look, it's basically unguarded and these guys are paying crazy money if we get it for them. It leaves today so, now or never guys." They all looked to Jinwoo then, who seemed deep in thought. After a few seconds of deliberation he met their eyes.

 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 

-

 

Moonbin was right, the only guards were the typical Czerka corp goons carrying some lightweight stun blasters. The five of them managed to avoid conflict by sneaking and Moonbin had no trouble knocking out those they couldn't get past. Reaching the area where this 'special delivery' was held Minhyuk was greeted by a massive steel container.

 

It was about the size of the Violet Eagle herself, the obnoxious logo of Czerka corp sprayed onto the side. Even the large double doors only took up a small amount of space on the gargantuan front. The giant carrier used to transport it seemed to make sense now.

 

"It has one of those really old locks, these things are practically impossible to break into." Moonbin sighed after unsuccessfully trying to force the doors open.

 

"It's only impossible if you don't know how." Myungjun stated mischievously; waltzing up to the lock he pulled out some intricate tools and got to work. Minhyuk watched on in curiosity, trying to understand how it worked, but Myungjun's hands were deft and moved to quick for him to process. In a flash of an eye, it seemed, the door was open. Jinwoo gave him a warm smile and a pat on the back as Myungjun beamed with pride.

 

Suddenly, Minhyuk felt something, _the pull._ A gravity between him and what lays behind this door. Glancing towards Sanha he knew he could feel it too - this was a lot more than they thought it was.Letting Moonbin take the lead Minhyuk breathed in deeply as the door was pushed open.

 

Inside, a boy with black hair, snakes of wires attatched all over him, suspended in mid-air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want everyone to know that this whole fic is canon-compliant with the star wars universe and the amount of time ive spent reading star wars lore to make it that way is probably not worth it kdkejd


End file.
